When 2P comes to the normal hetalia world
by Kissuli
Summary: Title basically tells it all. Changed the rating to K because I don't think it will be that bad, and T is probably too much.
1. Chapter 1

_Huff... Huff..._

_"Germany!"_

_Huff... Puff..._

_"What is it, Italy?"_

_"Would you want to have a visit at our place?"_

_"...Alright. But you should've just called. It wouldn't do good if you stay outside in this awful weather,"_

"Here comes your pasta!" Italy said happily. He sits down and starts eating his own meal.

"..."

"Germany. Why do you have a funny face?" Italy asks a bit worried.

"...It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Ja... Ganz..."

"Is it that you don't like my pasta?" Italy pouted.

"N-nein! It's just..." Germany paused. "...Forget it."

"I won't. Say it already." Italy said in a bit stern face.

"...!" Germany looked surprised. "I-I... Just noticed that you look a bit weird. Are you sick?"

"...No, I am not," Italy assured.

"Alright then..." Germany said and watched outside, where it was still raining. After that he looked at the pasta in the plate. He wasn't so hungry, so he just poked his meal with a fork.

Germany probably never knew it, but Italy wasn't hungry either. He played a little with his food and thrashed his food away before Germany would notice. After he said _grazie _for the foodof course. Germany 'finished' a bit later.

"Going sleeping already?"

"Sì. You can sleep in the guest room." Italy said and started heading upstairs.

"D-deutlich." Germany answered and soon headed to the guest room.

_**Italien**__**... You... **_Germany thought. _**This isn't like you. Where are you? Are you somewhere in that body that looks like you? **_After thinking about that, Germany fell asleep.

Italy watched as Germany was sleeping.

_**Finally he fell asleep. **_Italy thought as he closed the door. He came back soon though, with a sharp knife in his hands._**This must be it... **_He thought as he walked closer to Germany._** It is... **_He raises his knife above Germany.

_**...The end of you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hahaha, now there's one nation less to care about...!" Italy laughed as he putted his knife down towards Germany. Soon he heard a loud thump.

"...!?"

Germany was suddenly up, protecting himself with his whip.

"Haa... I'm glad I predicted this coming up," Germany said and grinned.

"How did you even know?" Italy questioned surprised.

"Well, I **do** know that the one, who stepped in this room, isn't anyone I know, so I simply just get ready. Now, tell me, who the hell are you?" Germany replied in a bit annoyed tone.

"W-what are you talking about, _Germania_? I'm your friend, Italy," he said in panic, looking confused.

"Don't play dumb on me. You know it will not work. Not after what you said," Germany shaked his head.

Suddenly, just as Italy blinked, his eyes changed into purple and then something more surprising happened: Italy was falling down slowly, and something... Was coming out of him..? Germany couldn't believe what just happened, but he's quite sure of one thing: Italy is back. Kind of. He's just... lying on the floor, maybe... Dead? He's not sure, and if it is, he wouldn't want to believe it. Italy is not moving though, so maybe he's just... Unconscious?

Soon Germany heard a voice.

"Who's there!?" Germany shouted.

**"Now now, you shouldn't shout so much. It wouldn't do good for you and I'm not even the one to complain,"**_ the_ voice said sarcastically.

"...I just asked you a question a moment ago and now I will ask it again. Who the hell are you!?"

**"...If you really want to know that that badly, then I guess I should tell you. I am the second player, also known as 2P."** A mysterious figure, which appearance had something similar to Italy's, appeared in out of nowhere, silently correcting that the voice apparently was his.

"Second... Player...?" Germany repeated, looking a bit confused.

"**Sì. As you maybe already saw it, I'm the second player for Italy."** The mysterious figure appeared now fully, his brown Italian hair and brown clothes similar to Italy's clearly showing. He also has purple eyes.

_**Is this some kind of a game? **_Germany wondered, but didn't reply. Then he looked at the real Italy. 2P!Italy noticed where Germany was looking at.

"...And if you're wondering what happened to Italy, he's probably dead by now."

"W-was?!"

_"Sì. I drained all his life energy he had and-"_

He paused as Germany tried to hit him.

**"Now now, you should be thankful. He let his energy to be drained just because of you. He saved you."**

"-!" Germany gasped. "S-saved me? How?"

**"...Well, he somehow made me disembodied. ...I have no idea how though. So you should be happy that I can't kill you now." **

Germany was shocked. _**Could **__**Italien**__** really do something like that?**_

**"I guess I should get going. I'll kill you next time!" **2P!Italy said and jumped out of the window.

"No! I mean, wait-!" Germany shouted but it was already too late. "..." He looked at Italy, who was still lying on the floor, looking lifeless. Germany picked Italy up to his lap and carefully lowered him to his bed.

"..._Danke_... Italien. "

_Authors note: Whoah, already done? _

_I didn't have any idea, what color 2P!Italy's eyes are, so I just call them purple. And I think that his hair is more like brown than reddish-brown. If there's something wrong with spelling and/or something else, please tell me in the comments. : D_

_Here's the translations to this and the last chapter: _

_Grazie - thank you_

_Si - yes _

_Germania – Germany (You have no idea how wrong does this sound. Blame the translator.)_

_Ja, ganz - Yes, quite _

_Nein - no _

_Deutlich - alright_

_Was - what_

_Danke, Italien - thank you, Italy_

_Please review and wait until next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Germany watched in pure worry as Italy slept looking still lifeless.

_**Italien**__**... Are you really dead? **_Germany thought. He tried checking Italy's heart, if it's beating, but with no result. _**Nein... Es**__** Ist**__**... U**__**-unmöglich**__**... **_Germany thought in despair.

And then, Germany started to cry. Cry in hopelessness. The tears dropped into Italy's hand, which Germany was holding carefully, but still tightly.

And then, things started to happen. Germany soon heard a loud heartbeat, and was a bit startled by that. He looked at Italy, who somehow looked like he's in pain.

"...! Hang in there, Italien!" Germany panicked and didn't really know what was happening, so he basically just encouraged.

_"Nngh..." _Italy groaned. He was sweating a lot because of the utter pain. Germany was worried about that, but couldn't do anything to help him, but he still wiped Italy's sweats with his handkerchief.

Then, it all stopped.

"I-italien?" Germany asked. Slowly, Italy opened his eyes little by little.

"Ngh.. G-Germania? W-what are you-..? Wh- Are you crying?" Italy stammered. Germany smiled while still crying, but now these are happy tears instead of these sorrowful tears.

"I am fine," Germany assured. "Aber, bist du?"

"Lo... I quess I am kind of okay.. I don't remember everything that has been happening recently, but that is quite fine ...I think. "Italy said and sat up.

"..! Erinnerst du dich nicht!?"

"N-no, I don't. The last thing I remember was that I thought that I would give my life for Germania..." Italy thought aloud. Germany placed his hand to Italy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. But, danke for caring for me."

"U-um, er, well, you're welcome?" Italy stammered again and blushed a bit. Germany blushed back.

". . . I still do wonder what happened... " Italy changed subject.

"You mean what happened after.. that 2P person took... your body?" Germany asked nervously.

"S-sì, that is c-correct."

"You... Are stammering a lot..."

"S-scusi... I quess I'm still a bit weak... After you- wait what did you do?" Italy asked a bit confused. Germany thought about it.

"Ich... Ich Weiß nicht. I just.. cried.. on you.."

"Y-you did?"

"Ja."

"Ahaha, well that explains a lot! Grazie, Germania!" Italy laughed. Germany looked confused.

"Why are you laughing? D-don't tell me..."

"Ah, no, it's nothing like that! It's just that that you actually saved me! I really was dead, you know! Ah, but I think I saw grandpa Rome..." Italy went silent for a second. "...And if you thought that I was the opposite, dark version of me, you're wrong." Italy added quietly.

"Deutlich..." Germany replayed, still confused.

"It's just that that I found that funny, because this was just like **he** said."

"Wer ist **er**?" Germany asked confused. Italy paused.

"...I.. I'm not sure.. There just was a voice in my head... And I think I should know him, but I don't quite remember who he is..." Italy went silent after that, thinking about who he might be.

"Do you think that he is the one who looks just like that American guy?" Germany suggested.

"No, I don't think it was him..."

"Does it matter so much to you?"

"No-not really, b-but..." Italy started stammering again.

"...Sich beruhige. You should sleep now."

"B-but I..."

"Bitte," Germany pleaded.

". . .A-alright." Italy said finally and went back down sleeping. Before he closed his eyes, he said: "G-germania."

"Was ist es, Italien?"

"Grazie, Germania. Lo ti amo."

"...!" Germany was shocked. "Ich... Ich liebe dich auch, Italien." Germany said and kissed Italy to the cheek.

_Well, it looks like we are finally having some GerIta moments ._. Not anything bad ofc, but just to let you know that I do support it. And I support UsUk and Giripan too, so be very aware of that._

_Also, this chapter is just so weird._

_Translations: _

_Lo - I_

_Scusi - sorry_

_Lo ti amo - I love you_

_Es__ ist__ unmöglich__ - It is impossible_

_Aber__,__ bist__ du? - But, are you?_

_Erinnerst__ du__ dich nicht__? - you don't remember?_

_Ich__ wei_ß_ nicht__ - I don't know_

_Wer ist er__? - who is he?_

_Sich__ beruhige__ - calm down_

_Bitte__ - please_

_Was__ ist__ es__? - What is it?_

_Ich__ liebe dich__ auch__ - I love you too._

_I seriously should learn some Italian. . . Well I do know that no means the same thing in Italian as in English ._._


	4. Don't mess with magic

England was clearing his cellar for who knows why, maybe looking for something?

"How come this place is a completely mess? All of these items and books are in dust..." England muttered and coughed.

Soon he found something large, which was covered in a white sheet. And then he realized something.

"Why this is the only one, which isn't covered in dust?" England thought aloud and came closer to the object. Then he pulled the sheet off.

"...It's a... mirror!" England was surprised. He touched the mirrors screen which suddenly flickered. England was startled by that.

"And a magical one too..!"

Suddenly, something appeared on the screen. It wasn't a reflection of England, though. It looked like England, sure, but the colors we're off. The reflection had pinkish clothes and pink-blue eyes.  
"Who the bloody hell are you!" England shouted to the reflection. The reflection just laughed.

"Me? You really don't know?" the reflection grinned. His grin then darkened. "I am YOU."

"W-what? That is impossible!" England was clearly shocked.  
"But here I am, in front of my first player," the reflection said, more to himself than to England. "Haha, this is going to be fun," he mumbled as he got out of the mirror. England watched the other person in horror. Suddenly the second player asked:  
"Do you happen to like cupcakes?"  
"W-what?" England replayed confused.

"You heard me," he said and extended him a cupcake.

"I... I don't trust you!" England shouted and declined the cupcake with his hands. The second player looked sad.

"Oh... You.. Don't like them?" He said sadly and ate the cupcake he was holding. "See? Nothing happened. They aren't dangerous or anything, if that's what you thought," he continued. Soon his face looked a lot darker. "..But now that you confessed it, I must punish you." He pulled a knife out and licked it. England stated that in pure terror until he pulled out a dark green book with a circled star symbol in it, his magic book. He started mumbling something.

"I won't allow it!" he shouted as something bright flew towards the second player. Unfortunately, he dodged it. Or that's what it seemed.

"Haha, good, keep resisting, keep resisting. This is going to be funny...!" he smirked. He muttered something what England couldn't hear, but it had something to do with 'destruction' and 'reflection' that's for sure.

England didn't want to give up just yet. He started casting his the most powerful magic he knew. He made a big circle in the middle of the floor and started making patterns in the centre. The second player just watched curiously.

When England finished, he shouted "Take this! _Sectumsempra_!"

"Oh, playing magic with me? Sure," the second player grinned evilly and quietly said _protego_. Fortunately, the magic England casted came back to him.

"Gah... How did you..?. Are you...?" England couldn't finish anything he was saying. His eyes were starting to get blurry. Luckily, 2P understood what he was trying to ask.

"Me? I am magic. So don't mess with me."He said coolly. Then England blacked out.

* * *

_[A/N]: Phew, finally (poorly) done. Like a billion misspellings :I or something. And too short._

_I really didn't have any ideas for this one, so I just tried to make /something/. _

_Also, I'm going to Germany (also Poland and Baltic's) for two weeks, so I won't be uploading anything, and I didn't want you guys to wait too long._

_Nope, no HetaOni for you :I Neither Harry Potter. Even though it looks like it |D_

_Please review for some ideas, grammar errors or just critique. I appreciate it a lot : D_


	5. Recognize Me

The afternoon sure is lovely in Canada. All those birds chirping and singing songs and people walking happily, satisfied. America was here too, wondering the happiness in this city and at the same time, looking for his brother. See, his brother has gone missing suddenly and America can't help but wonder what has happened to him. A worried look climbed into his face, when he started thinking reasons.

_**What if someone has taken him with them and hurt him? What if his stuck somewhere and can't get out? Maybe his in a hospital and hasn't told anything about that to anyone? ...Or what if he has turned invisible again and can't be seen because of that?** _America thought nervously.

Suddenly he noticed that he has walked into a forest. _**...Is it dark already?** _He wondered and noticed that the birds had stopped chirping. The forest was awfully quiet. **_What does that mean, again?_**

Then he noticed something moving in the dark.

"Who's there!?" He shouted. He then noted that it was just a white little bear and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. But soon he realized another shadowy figure standing here. He realized that it looked like Canada. Expect that he had a hockey-stick.  
"Canada...? Is that you? W-where have you been?" America asked, walking towards the figure. The figure just remained silent. Then America realized it.

It wasn't Canada.

He has a hair like Canada's, but more brown. He has dark sunglasses, which covers his eyes completely because of this dark place. His clothes are red, and very similar to... What's it called? The Mountains?

And he had blood in his clothes. Especially in his hockey-stick.

"You! Y-you're not Canada! What have you done to him? What have you done to my brother!?" America shouted, shakily pointing his finger at the young man. "Are you hiding him? Where?" He continued. The man just chuckled. America frowned at his reaction.  
"Answer me!" He shouted a bit angrily.

"What are you talking about? I AM Canada. I AM your brother," The man said and laughed a bit.

"No dude, you totally are not," America replied.

"Then who I'm I, if I may ask?" He continued and grinned.

"I have no idea! You haven't told me!" America shouted again, thinking about how creepy that person looks.

"Like I said, I'm Canada. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"And like I said, you so are not Canada," America replied a bit annoyed.

"Then I probably have to teach you that that's who I am," the person said smirking. America was clearly terrified. He took out his guns, even though he felt his arms were too shaky. The one who claimed he was Canada, looked amused.

"Oh? Putting on a little fight, now do we? Bring it on," he said a bit too happily. America frowned again. **_I can't fight him like this, not like this, _**America thought, having no idea what to do. He wasn't ready to fight his brother, even though he isn't his brother. It just doesn't make any sense to America, really.

_**Haa... I guess I have to stop him somehow, at least. Otherwise he'll just cause trouble, **_America thought while he managed to evade some hits from the Canadian. He quickly ran a few meters backwards and climbed to a tree. **_This will be a good spot, _**He thought as he crawled to the highest spot he could get, which really isn't so high. He got his gun ready and waited for the right moment. That moment eventually came, as the Canadian started to look into other directions. America fired.

Bad enough, the firing only hit the Canadian to the right arm. But it sure slowed the guy a lot. **_I'm getting rusty, _**America thought while grinning a bit. But soon he noticed that the branch under him was getting lower and lower. He was too heavy for the branch! America didn't even have time to get out of the branch so he fell over with it. The Canadian noted America and quickly hit him to his chest. America gasped for pain and ran backwards a few meters away the Canadian.

Suddenly an arrow made its way to the Canadian's chest, close to his heart. The Canadian frowned a bit before he fell unconscious. America was confused for a little while. Then he realized it would be Canada.

"Canada? Was that you!?" He shouted. A figure of the Canadian with a huge bow appeared from the shadows. America looked relieved until he noted that Canada was bleeding - A lot.

Shakily but surprisingly fast Canada came closer to America. America gave him a worried look.

"D-don't worry, I'm f-fine..." Canada tried to assure, but failed.

"No dude, you totally are not!" America said, bit protectively.

"I-I am..."

"Stop lying." America interrupted. Canada sighed.

"...Fine." He finally said. America sighed lightly and then asked: "What happened to you?"

"My 2P just beat me up," Canada shrugged as if nothing had really happened.

"Your what?"

"Second player. Haven't you heard about it?"

"No, I haven't."

"T-that's weird..." Canada pondered. He really thought that America would be the first one to know about it. He doesn't really know much about it, either. "Anyways, we have to get out of here and warn others," he continued.

"Agreed," America replied quickly.

And they headed and got out of the forest.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the delay. School has started for me, and I have had some problemies with "my computer", because some very naughty and annoying guys had stolen my computer and some other things as well. Ugh, I hate Praha. _

_Someone asked what's 2P. Well, to put it simply, it's just what it says it is. Don't you know these games (for example, Kirby) where at least two players want the same character, and they then have both the same character but just in different color? It's kind of the same thing in this, only that 2P characters have not only different colors but a different nature too. Someone's refer it as the dark version of Hetalia._

_Someone else also corrected my misspelling about dat German. Thank you. I actually noticed about that a week after I posted that chapter, but I always forgotted it right away, so I didn't ever correct it. _

_Thank you for all those, who reviewed and favorited and such, I hope you won't be disappointed (though you probably will)~ Please be patient with me, because I will be SLOW with updating (having no ideas either, help?)._


	6. His Calling

_**-en!**_

_W-who is it?_

_**It...en!**_

_I think I've heard that voice before... Is someone... calling me? Who is it?_

_**Italien!**_

_T-that black cloak... It can't be..._

* * *

"Italien!" Germany shouted. Italy gasped loudly as his eyes fluttered open. He got up in a blink of a eye. "Are you alright!? Were you having a nightmare?"

"...—ly Ro.."Italy didn't say anything much. He just basically stared blankly at Germany. Germany was shocked to see Italy like that.

"Italy! Are you in there?" He gently shook Italy trying to wake him from his trance, or at least that's what Germany thought he would be in. Well, that didn't really work, so he kissed Italy to his cheek.

Finally, Italy blinked a few times. He looked rather confused.

"W-what happened?" He asked surprisingly slowly. Germany pondered it for a second, confused that Italy didn't remember anything. Or did he?

"I really don't know. You just... Were in trance, I guess," Germany answered.

"Oh... I see," Italy said quietly looking at the floor.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale," Germany asked again, worried as always.

"Si.. I-I just..." he started shaking again.

"Italien?"

"N-nothing, it was o-only a n-nightmare.." Italy assured, but Germany still questioned him. _I can't tell him. I can't tell him that I met Holy Roman Empire... A-and that he called for me. Called for me to help..._Italy thought. He was in a surprisingly deep thought and he got quite a big scare when Germany asked what he was thinking. He tried to hide that he was even thinking anything, that he was just tired. And that was actually half-true, he really was tired. Germany sighed and left the room, probably to get something for Italy.

_...Mi __dispiace__, Germania... _He thought and got out by the window breaking it.

* * *

_**Ohoho, the shortest chapter I've made so far :'D Sorry, I've been so busy lately, it feels like I even have no free time anymore. Btw, Mi dispiace means I'm sorry in Italian.**_

_**Oh, look, the snow's falling : D**_


	7. Getting Some Information

_**CRASH!**_

Germany was startled by the sudden crashing sound. Who was breaking and what? Then he realized that it must've been Italy... Or someone else who wanted hurt him. But that can't be right. Germany rushed quickly enough to Italy's room, only to see that Italy was gone. The only thing that really caught Germany's eyes was the broken window. Weird enough, there wasn't much shards, mainly on the outside. _So__ Italien__ has... jumped down? But this is the second floor, there's at least six meters down and he's still weak... Did he survive? ...I don't see him, so I guess he did... _he thought. Millions of questions and thoughts ran through his mind as he went outside to look for Italy. He was shocked to see that down - where most of the shards were - there was so much... blood. He started looking for something, anything what could help him to find Italy. But he found nothing. Nothing expect that puddle of blood, which was almost invisible to human eyes now when it's so dark. It was almost midnight, when Germany retreated back to Italy's home. He was so worried...

**"Oh, are you giving up now?"**

"W-who's there!?" Germany shouted at the weirdly familiar sound.

**"Me? Pssht, you don't know me?" **Silence.

"...Nein, I don't."

**"...Wirklich? Alright, here's a little wink: I look a bit like you. A lot, actually."**

"...Don't say that you are going to say 'I am you' thing."

**"Why ja, how did you know?"**

"..."

**"...Listen, if you want to know where your lover went, you'd better trust me." **The voice seemed to change tactics.

Germany was about to shout 'he's not my lover!' but shut his mouth because arguing was useless now. "...And why should I trust you?"

**"B-because I... I have... Information. I'm not with these filthy evil guys, who want the world to themselves..."**

"Ich... Alright. I trust you. Just can you please show up?"

**"Wenn es sein**** muss..." **He slowly walked out of his corner where he was hiding. Now Germany finally saw what his second player was like, and it wasn't what he expected. He had a bad looking scar in his face. Eyes are purple. He wore dark brown trousers, hat and gloves. He kept his light brown coat open, revealing a sleeveless white shirt and more scars. Not that Germany didn't have any, but he still kept thinking where did this guy get all them. He was smiling a bit, but it looked fake to Germany.

"...So what do you know?" Germany asked.

"I do know that the window-" he took one of the shards of glass with blood in it "-was indeed broken by your love, and the blood-" he swept his finger to take the blood and licked his finger tasting the blood "-is Italy's."

"B-but why did he broke it?"

"Let me continue. It was because he wanted to _save_ you. Ja, yet again. ...I don't really know how, but he somehow sensed that they (Germany guessed he meant the 2P gang) were trying to do something evil with you."

"Evil... With me...? Why would they-" Germany stated, but his second person placed a finger at his mouth to keep Germany quiet

"Ssh, they're close... And ich have to go already." He made a move to leave.

"Halt! You didn't tell me where Italy is!" The second player stopped. He thought about it for a second.

"He is... Unconscious. Near the fortress, where _they_ like to keep their base in." Germany's 2P clearly didn't like to use the word 'second player'.

"...Where exactly is their base?"

"...That is something I do not know." He shook his head as to show that he really didn't know. But he added quietly "...Please go help England." Then he looked out of the window, walked quietly but quickly to the door and left the house and the confused German, starting to run after he closed the door.

* * *

_**Aand we finally met Germany's second player! Somehow I like to think (read: I like to keep him a bit OOC) that he knows a lot, way more than Germany ever would. And he really doesn't need manuals anyway. And that he's a bit shy. And I like to think that he betrays a lot ...or just that he hates other 2Ps. And that he assumes that most people would know him, so he's just a bit like Prussia, perhaps?**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Wirklich? - Really?  
Wenn es sein muss - very well  
Halt! - Hold it! (Ace Attorney reference? |D wondering if warten (hold on; wait) or something similar could've been better...)**_


End file.
